


Don't go

by Norgaard23



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-15 11:35:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1303465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norgaard23/pseuds/Norgaard23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Лиам находится за пределами страны большую часть года из-за своей работы, но ему нужен кто-то, чтобы заботиться о его собаке. Зейн думает, что сорвал джек-пот, когда начинает снимать комнату в квартире Лиама. Квартира находится в его расположении большую часть года, и всё, что он должен делать – выгуливать и кормить собаку.<br/>Он никогда не предполагал, что влюбится в Лиама, но это всё равно случилось.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a translation of http://archiveofourown.org/works/654864?view_adult=true by http://archiveofourown.org/users/scottmcniceass/pseuds/scottmcniceass (I am sorry idk how to put the title over the link)

Зейн уставился на рекламу, думая, что она слишком хороша, чтобы быть правдой. Он не настолько удачлив, что ему могло так повезти или посчастливиться.

_«Мужчина, около двадцати лет, ищет соседа, который будет ухаживать за собакой. Вне города шесть месяцев в году, но платит половину рентной платы весь год. Просторная двуспальная квартира со стиральной машиной и сушкой, коммунальные услуги включены. Если заинтересованы, пожалуйста, позвоните по номеру, указанному ниже, и спросите Гарри Стайлса»._

-Это идеально тебе подходит,- говорит Луи, плюхаясь на диван рядом с Зейном.- Идеально.

-Должно быть, это ловушка. Может быть, он серийный убийца,- отвечает Зейн, поднимая на него взгляд и качая головой.

-Брось, Зейн,- закатывает глаза Луи.- Квартира полностью твоя на шесть месяцев, и тебе только и нужно, что выгуливать собаку. Плюс, по-видимому Найл хорошо знает того парня. Гарри или как там его зовут.

Зейн перечитывает объявление в третий раз.

-И всё-таки, чем он занимается? Я имею в виду, почему он не бывает дома всё время?

-Очевидно, что он военный,- говорит Луи,- и его всегда дислоцируют вне страны.

Зейн закусывает свою губу, всё еще сомневаясь. Однако, он в отчаянии: он больше не может оставаться в общежитии университета. Ему нужно больше места – личного пространства – и это объявление выглядит так, словно это лучшее, что он сможет найти.

-Думаешь, мне стоит попробовать?- спрашивает Луи Зейн.

Луи кивает головой.

-Плюс,- говорит он, вырывая газету из рук Зейна,- ты любишь собак.

\--

Зейн звонит по номеру, опубликованному в газете. Гарри говорит медленно и расслабляюще, и он сразу же нравится Зейну. 

-Ты можешь прийти и посмотреть на квартиру, если хочешь,- говорит Гарри после нескольких вопросов.- Найл уже замолвил за тебя словечко, и я ему верю. 

-Было бы здорово,- быстро отвечает Зейн.

-Отлично!- говорит Гарри с энтузиазмом.- Лиам вернётся только через полтора месяца, но…

-Лиам?- прерывает его Зейн и хмурится, глядя на стену.

-Да, парень, который … о, подожди, ты думал… это не я. Я имею в виду, это не моя квартира. Я живу в соседней. Ты будешь делить квартиру с Лиамом.

-Но я думал…

-Я просто занимаюсь его делами, пока его нет,- объясняет Гарри.- Он занят почти всё время на работе, пашет как лошадь Если тебе интересно моё мнение, то единственная причина, по которой он завёл собаку, это, чтобы у него был бы кто-нибудь, к кому можно было бы возвращаться домой, знаешь. Если он когда-нибудь тебя спросит, я тебе этого не говорил. И давай вообще притворимся, что я никогда это не говорил?

Зейн продолжает пялиться на потолок в его крошечной комнате и видит отпечаток ноги. Честное слово, отпечаток ноги. Как, чёрт возьми?

-Какой он?- наконец-то спрашивает Зейн.- Лиам или как его там.

-Он замечательный!- быстро отвечает Гарри.- Действительно замечательный, поверь. Он не похож на психа или на кого-нибудь в этом роде. Немного трудоголик, может быть, но это самая большая его проблема. Я знаю его в течение многих лет. Он будет отличным соседом.

-Как много он тебе платит, чтобы ты говорил это?- фыркает Зейн.

-Он мне не платит,- говорит Гарри, и его голос звучит действительно искренне.- Я просто помогаю ему.

-Окей,- произносит Зейн.- Я зайду посмотреть на квартиру сегодня?

-Да!

Гарри полон энтузиазма, и Зейн действительно рад, что он не съезжается с ним. Он не уверен, что смог бы справиться с кем-то, кто постоянно такой оживлённый. Чёрт, он же дружит с Луи. Зейн лучше сходится с людьми, которые были такими же циничными, как и он сам.

-Просто приходи, когда сможешь, и постучи в дверь номер одиннадцать, это моя квартира, и я впущу тебя. 

Он тараторит адрес здания, и Зейн садится в кровати, нащупывая на столе ручку, чтобы записать адрес.

-Увидимся, Зейн.

-Ага, увидимся,- рассеяно говорит Зейн. 

Как только он отключается и записывает адрес, он звонит Луи.

-Разве это не мило?- спрашивает Луи, и Зейн может услышать скептицизм в его голосе.

-Немного ошеломляюще, если честно,- признает Зейн.- Но это хорошая сделка, верно? Я имею в виду, я не могу отказаться.

-Не можешь, - соглашается Луи.- Я подвезу тебя?

-Конечно. Увидимся через час? И, может быть, Гарри западёт на тебя, и ты перестанешь быть придурком.

Он почти слышит, как Луи закатывает свои глаза.

-Ты меня любишь,- говорит Луи.

-Люблю,- не отрицает Зейн.- Не знаю, как это произошло.

Зейн кладёт свой сотовый в карман и переодевает футболку, просто на всякий случай. Он не думает, что Гарри скажет ему «нет», но тем не менее. Он хочет эту квартиру.

Всё заканчивается тем, что он ждёт Луи на улице пятнадцать минут. Впрочем, Луи всегда опаздывает, так что Зейн не удивлён. Луи подъезжает с орущей из открытых окон музыкой и танцует под песню, доносящуюся из динамиков, пока Зейн запрыгивает в машину, не делая звук тише. И Зейн снова не удивлён, так что он просто подпевает другу.

-Это оно?- спрашивает Луи, наклоняясь вперед, чтобы лучше разглядеть здание.

Зейн повторяет его движение, пялясь на кирпичный дом. Здание создает приятное впечатление, чертовски приятнее, чем два предыдущих места, которые он смотрел в прошлом месяце. На стенах нет граффити, и он не видит бездомных, сидящих около входа.

-Выглядит неплохо,- произносит Луи, выбираясь из машины.- Готов?

Зейн кивает и опускает козырек, чтобы воспользоваться зеркалом, затем слегка поправляет свои волосы, и закрывает его.

-Пошли.

Место выглядит еще лучше изнутри. Лифт на самом деле работает, что нельзя было сказать о тех,что находились в зданиях, которые они посетили до этого. Квартира находится на третьем этаже, а квартира номер одиннадцать ровно посередине коридора.

-Давай,- говорит Луи, кивая головой в сторону двери.

Зейн колеблется и ничего не может поделать с этим. Те места, что он проверил до этого были дерьмовыми, так почему бы этому месту быть другим? Это звучало идеально, и он не хочет разрушать фантазию, сталкиваясь лицом к лицу с реальностью.

-Ох, ради всего святого,- говорит Луи и громко стучит в дверь.

-Секунду,- отзывается Гарри.- Я просто… о, чёрт, кто поставил это сюда?

Луи поднимает бровь и отступает на шаг назад от двери, когда Гарри распахивает её.

-Извините,- застенчиво произносит он.

Зейн немного удивлён: он ожидал кого-то больше похожего на Найла, кого-то пониже с блондинистыми волосами и беззаботной улыбкой. Гарри, напротив, высокий с кудрявыми коричневыми волосами и большими глазами. Он смотрит на Луи и Зейна, а потом протягивает свою руку Луи.

-Она твоя,- выпаливает он, оценивающе рассматривая Луи.- Эта квартира. Если ты хочешь её, она определённо точно твоя. 

Луи раскрывает рот от удивления.

-Ты так развлекаешься? Предлагаешь квартиру парням, с которыми ты хочешь переспать?

-Это работает,- Гарри пожимает плечами, широко ухмыляясь.

-Нет,- говорит Луи, скрещивая руки на груди.- Квартира для Зейна.

Гарри хмурится и бросает взгляд на Зейна.

-Оу, извини. Я легко отвлекаюсь на красивых людей.

-Не проблема,- говорит Зейн, перед тем как Луи сможет ударить парня, а тот точно собирается сделать это.- Итак, следующая дверь?

-Точно,- кивает Гарри и закрывает дверь в свою квартиру.

Он достаёт связку ключей и ведет их к квартире слева от его.

-Просто предупреждаю, окей? Джесси будет лаять. Она немного пугает вначале, но, я клянусь, просто душка. Она так реагирует на незнакомцев.

Зейн кивает, но Луи выглядит сомневающимся. Гарри открывает дверь в квартиру, и на него тут же набрасывается нечто огромное. Луи визжит – в прямом смысле визжит – и отходит от входа.

-Что это за херня?- возмущается Луи.

-Джесси,- отвечает Гарри, нагибаясь, чтобы погладить собаку. 

Если это действительно собака, потому что Зейн уверен, что это полярный медведь.

-Ты сказал собака,- заявляет Луи с широко распахнутыми глазами.- Это не собака. Это…

-Она милая, клянусь,- прерывает его Гарри, смотря на Луи.- Давай, погладь её. Она не кусается.

Луи быстро качает головой, но Гарри приподнимает бровь, и в его взгляде можно прочитать вызов. Зейн должен отдать ему должное: он знает Луи около минуты и уже знает, по каким правилам играть с ним. Луи никогда не пасует перед вызовом.

Он подходит ближе, вытягивает руку и мягко гладит собаку по голове. Она смотрит на него своими большими карими глазами с открытым ртом, но просто сидит там, пока Луи поглаживает её.

-Я всё еще не верю, что это собака,- добавляет Луи.

-Она Большая Пиренейская,- объясняет Гарри.- Крупная порода. Разве не так, Джесс?- спрашивает её Гарри.- Разве ты не большая девочка?

Джесси лает один раз, и Гарри встаёт.

-Парни, проходите,- говорит он и щёлкает пальцами так, что Джесси убегает куда-то вглубь квартиры. 

Зейн заходит внутрь вслед за Луи, и ему хочется расплакаться: квартира идеальна. В ней нет прихожей, разделяющий вход и гостиную, которая просто огромна. В комнате стоят комфортно выглядящий диван и широкий плазменный телевизор. Гарри проводит их дальше, показывая им кухню, и она тоже большая, с милыми кухонными приборами и с большим количеством полок для посуды. Затем Гарри показывает Зейну ванную, которая опять же слишком хороша, чтобы быть правдой, и, наконец-то, спальню. 

Она больше, чем вся его студенческая квартира. Он видит двуспальную кровать, шкаф и стол. Больше в комнате, кроме занавесок, закрывающих гигантское окно, ничего нет. Он влюбился.

-И я могу получить её?- спрашивает Зейн, широко распахивая глаза.

-Конечно,- отвечает Гарри, пожимая плечами.- Я имею в виду, ты наименее жуткий человек, который мне звонил, так что… она твоя, если хочешь. 

-Когда?- интересуется Зейн в то время, как Гарри закрывает дверь в спальню и ведет их к выходу через всю квартиру.

Джесси следует за ним по пятам всё это время, притираясь к нему, словно кошка нестандартного размера. Единственная проблема, которую сейчас видит Зейн, это то, что она оставляет шерсть на его штанах, и так получилось, что Зейн носит много черной одежды. Хотя, он не особо возражает. 

-Принеси мне пять сотен за этот месяц и можешь въезжать уже завтра. 

-Замечательно!- восклицает Луи, хлопая в ладони.- Он позвонит тебе завтра.

-Ты бы тоже мог позвонить мне завтра,- говорит Гарри, запирая квартиру.

Луи фыркает, но не отвечает на это.

-Спасибо,- говорит Зейн, когда Гарри поворачивается к своей квартире, а они с Луи направляются к лифту.- Это отличное место.

-Только ещё одна вещь, окей? Не ходи в его комнату. Типа никогда. Серьёзно, он сможет понять, если ты зайдёшь туда, и он будет очень зол. О, и я дам тебе инструкции по поводу Джесси завтра. Не то, чтобы она требовала серьёзного ухода.

-Звучит отлично,- соглашается Зейн. 

-Увидимся,- кидает через плечо Гарри. 

В ту же секунду, как они выходят на улицу, Луи останавливается и поворачивается к нему лицом, поднимая обе руки на уровень талии, держа одну выше.

-За и против,- поясняет он.- Идеальная квартира,- он ещё приподнимает руку, которая была выше.- Надоедливые соседи,- он поднимает вторую руку выше своей головы.- «Против» выиграло, Зейн.

Зейн смеётся и направляется к машине.

-Он не так уж и плох. Мне он понравился.

-Он не запал на тебя,- приводит аргумент Луи.

-Он тебе понравился,- противопоставляет Зейн. 

Щёки Луи краснеют, но его глаза прищурены.

-Он мне реально, реально не понравился.

-Мхм.

-Всё равно,- говорит Луи, когда они подходят к машине.- Так ты берешь её?

Зейн пожимает плечами и застёгивает ремень безопасности.

-Она вроде как идеальна, не так ли?

-Да, это так,- вздыхает Луи.- Помнишь последнее место, куда мы заезжали? Я более чем уверен, что там были брызги крови на стене.


	2. Chapter 2

Зейн работает после занятий на следующий день, но он заранее позвонил и предупредил своего босса, что ему понадобится кто-нибудь, кто сможет подменить его во второй половине смены. Его босс не против; он хороший парень и достаточно терпимо относится к большинству вещей, потому что понимает, что основная часть его работников - студенты, и иногда с ними случается разная чертовщина.

Он не очень много зарабатывает в кофейне. Минимальная зарплата плюс чаевые, к тому же, у него не получается брать столько смен, сколько ему хотелось бы, поэтому он работает столько, сколько может. Хотя у него более чем достаточно денег, чтобы платить за квартиру и покупать еду. На самом деле он рассчитывал, что рента будет выходить ему больше шести сотен, так что, возможно, он смог бы позволить себе провести интернет. 

Луи заезжает за ним после работы и отвозит его домой. Он не заходит внутрь, но это не из-за Гарри, а потому, что, по мнению Зейна, в этом нет смысла. Он просто собирался отдать деньги Гарри, взять ключи, а затем они собирались поехать к Зейну в общежитие и забрать его вещи. Он заставил Луи помочь ему переехать, предлагая заказать ужин для них. 

-Привет, Найл,- говорит Зейн, нахмуриваясь, когда врезается в парня по пути к лифту.

-Зейн!- кричит Найл, крепко обнимая Зейна.- Как дела?

-Хорошо,- отвечает Зейн, отступая назад, чтобы пропустить Найла.- Навещаешь Гарри?

-Да,- кивает он.- Хороший парень. Запал на Луи, ха?

-О, на самом деле?- спрашивает Зейн.- Я не заметил.

-Всё пройдёт уже через неделю,- сообщает Найл.- Он влюбляется и теряет интерес каждую секунду. В любом случае, мне нужно идти. Увидимся позже.

Зейн кивает ему на прощание и заходит в лифт. Квартира находится на третьем этаже, но ему хватает мужества, чтобы признать, что он слишком ленив, чтобы подняться по лестнице. Когда он поднимается на третий этаж, он может услышать, как сработала чья-то пожарная система. Когда он подходит ближе к квартире Гарри, то понимает, что звук доносится из-за его двери.

-Отвали!- он слышит крик Гарри из-за двери.- Брось, серьёзно? Я ничего не сжёг! Я принимал чёртов душ! Ты можешь отличить дым от пара? Чёрт!

Зейн нерешительно стучит в дверь.

-Дерьмо,- бормочет Гарри.

Затем Зейн слышит, как скрипит стул, потом громкий треск, когда что-то падает на пол, и только потом Гарри открывает дверь, стоя в одних в боксёрах.

-Привет.

-Привет,- говорит Зейн, и его глаза становятся чуть больше от удивления.

-Эм, проходи,- говорит ему Гарри, шире открывая дверь.- Мне нужно найти ключи.

Зейн медленно заходит в квартиру Гарри и закрывает за собой дверь. Квартира Гарри точно такая же, как и соседняя, но всё отзеркалено: гостиная - слева, а коридор, ведущий на кухню - справа. А ещё она гораздо захламлённее. Квартира Лиама была почти пустой, мысленно сравнивает Зейн. Квартира же Гарри, наоборот, заполнена личными вещами: футболка, закинутая на спинку дивана, одна туфля около двери, фотографии на стенах, чашки с остатками кофе на столе.

-Извини за это,- доносится голос Гарри откуда-то из квартиры.- Найл ушёл, и я подумал, что быстро приму душ, но потом вспомнил, что ты собирался прийти, поэтому я поторопился и не открыл окно, а моя пожарная система вечно срабатывает не вовремя. 

-Без проблем,- говорит Зейн, действительно не считая это проблемой.

Зейн спокойный человек, к тому же, он уже привык к Луи, а Гарри выглядит довольно нормальным по сравнению с ним.

Гарри выходит из его спальни в одетой задом наперед футболке и зелёных спортивных штанах с ключами, висящими на его пальцах. Он усмехается, глядя на Зейна, и передаёт их ему, а Зейн отдаёт ему деньги.

-О, подожди,- внезапно говорит Гарри, исчезая на кухне.

Он выходит с листом бумаги, который он тоже даёт Зейну.

-Я забыл, что ты должен подписать это.

Зейн берёт лист, а Гарри рыщет по квартире в поисках ручки, которую он находит в горшке с цветком перед телевизором. Он стряхивает землю на свои штаны и кидает ручку Зейну.

-Моя квартира не всегда такая грязная,- говорит он, указывая Зейну, где тот должен расписаться.- Я на самом деле повернут на чистоте, но Найл иногда ночует у меня, а он неряха.

-Тебе стоит посмотреть на квартиру Луи,- говорит Зейн, расписываясь уже в третий раз.- Я даже не могу вспомнить, какого цвета его ковёр.

Гарри смеётся и забирает бумагу у Зейна.

-Хорошо, и ещё кое-что: Джесси не нужно выгуливать очень часто; для большой собаки она действительно очень, очень ленивая. Она не особо придирчива к еде, так что покупай самый дешёвый корм. И если ты будешь приводить незнакомцев, она, скорее всего, будет лаять на них вначале. 

Зейн кивает, запоминая всё. У него была собака всё его детство, он сможет справиться с этим.

-И Лиам возвращается через месяц.

-Круто,- говорит Зейн, с нетерпением ожидающий получить квартиру в своё распоряжение на целый месяц.

-Окей, так что, эм, хорошо,- пожимает плечами Гарри.- Ты можешь перевезти свои вещи. И не стесняйся зайти ко мне, если тебе что-нибудь понадобится. Друзья Найла – мои друзья, или как там говорится.

Как только он садится обратно в машину, Луи поворачивается к нему и спрашивает:

-Он спрашивал обо мне?

-Да, он хотел узнать, предпочитаешь ли ты боксёры или плавки,- отвечает Зейн, поднимая одну бровь.

-Не смешно,- Луи бьёт его по руке

-Я думал, он тебе не понравился.

-Не понравился.

\--

Им понадобилась всего одна поездка, чтобы забрать все его вещи: коробку с книгами, две сумки с одеждой, его одеяла и подушки и ещё одну коробку с разными вещами, вроде плакатов и дисков. В его комнате не было достаточно места, чтобы он мог позволить себе держать там что-нибудь ещё.

-Нам нужно купить тебе кое-какие вещи,- говорит Луи, когда ставит коробку на пол в гостиной Зейна.- Эта квартира почти пустая.

Зейн кивает и оглядывается, разглядывая квартиру внимательнее. Джесси лежит на диване и наблюдает за ними, высунув язык. 

 

-Это странно, не так ли?- спрашивает Зейн.- Такое ощущение, что здесь никто не живёт.

-Так что давай изменим это. Теперь это и твоя квартира, так?- Луи пожимает плечами и усмехается.

-Ага,- соглашается Зейн, уже испытывая непреодолимое желание повесить плакат или что-нибудь, просто, чтобы сделать это место менее похожим на номер в отеле.

-Как думаешь, нам следует заглянуть в его комнату?- приглушенно шепчет Луи.- Просто посмотреть, что у него там, типа трупы или что-нибудь в этом роде.

-Гарри сказал, не заходить в его комнату,- качает головой Зейн.

-Гарри не узнает.

-Ни за что,- говорит Зейн.

Он уважает личное пространство людей, и если Лиам не хотел, чтобы кто-нибудь заходил в его комнату, Зейн не собирался этого делать.

-Хорошо,- вздыхает Луи, передвигаясь по квартире.- Но давай хотя бы выясним его фамилию, чтобы поискать его в Интернете.

Перед тем, как Зейн может возразить, Луи уже открывает все выдвижные ящики. Он возвращается из кухни с пустыми руками, но говорит:

-Лиам Пейн. Его имя указано на счёте.

Он уже достаёт свой телефон и нажимает на кнопочки, через мгновение бросая его Зейну.

На экране отображена страница на Фэйсбуке, и он просматривает её несмотря на то, что ему немного стыдно. Просмотр профайла занимает всего около пятнадцати секунд, перед тем как он отдаёт телефон обратно Луи.

-Этому парню примерно четырнадцать.

-Нет,- возражает Луи.- Посмотри на его личные данные. Он родился в 1993,просто не обновлял фотографию.

-Я не собираюсь следить за ним,- говорит Зейн.

-Хорошо, хорошо. Ты такой скучный,- закатывает глаза Луи.

-Хочешь повеселиться?- спрашивает Зейн, открывая одну из своих коробок.- Постучись в соседнюю квартиру. В прошлый раз Гарри был без футболки.

Луи бросает на него раздражённый взгляд, но помогает ему распаковаться. Они уже почти закончили, когда Джесси приходит к нему в комнату и начинает скулить.

-Она собирается напасть?- спрашивает Луи, глядя на неё.

-Я думаю, ей просто нужно на улицу,- посмеивается над ним Зейн.

-О,- кивает головой Луи.- Точно. Ты позаботься об этом, а я пойду, посмотрю, если я смогу найти молоток.

-Окей,- говорит Зейн.

Но перед тем как выйти, он бросает из-за плеча:

-Не открывай ту чёртову дверь, Луи!

-Придурок!- кричит ему в ответ Луи.

Несмотря на размер Джесси её очень легко выгуливать, чему Зейн немного удивлён. Он ожидал, что она потащит его вниз по улице, но, вместо этого, она медленно идёт по улице, останавливаясь время от времени, чтобы зевнуть или понюхать кусты или забор, пока она наконец-то не делает свои дела.

Она уже нравится Зейну, и он понимает, как сильно скучает по своей старой собаке. Макс умер, когда Зейну было шестнадцать, и он долго не мог прийти в себя после этого.

Когда возвращается в дом, Гарри выглядывает из своей квартиры.

-Что у вас на ужин?- спрашивает он.

-Эм,- Зейн крепче сжимает поводок Джесси, потому что она пытается попасть в квартиру к Гарри.- Мы просто собирались заказать что-нибудь.

-Позволь мне сделать это,- быстро говорит Гарри.- В качестве подарка на новоселье. Что вы, парни, любите? Китайская кухня? Пицца? Итальянская?

Зейн не уверен, как Луи собирается отреагировать на это, но всё равно говорит:

-Пицца.

Он не собирается отказываться от бесплатного ужина, даже если бы так сделал Луи.

-Отлично,- говорит Гарри.- Приходите минут через сорок.

Луи повесил одну из его простыней на окно.

-Пусть так висит, пока мы не купим тебе занавески завтра,- объясняет он.- Где ты так долго был?

Зейн берет несколько стопок одежды и запихивает их в шкаф.

-Гарри пригласил нас на ужин.

-Ты отказался,- замирает Луи.

-Я согласился.

-Чёрт тебя побери,- шипит Луи.

Когда они заваливаются к Гарри, то Найл уже там. Он растянулся на диване Гарри, держа в руках бутылку пива.

-Привет,- здоровается он, не отводя глаз от телевизора.

-Пиццу скоро доставят,- голос Гарри доносится из кухни.- Что будете пить? У меня есть кола, пиво и немного дешевого вина.

-Вино,- говорит Луи, присаживаясь рядом с Найлом.

Луи всегда легко вписывался в жизни других людей, вторгаясь в них и освобождая себе место безо всякого стыда. Зейн, наоборот, всегда сомневался. Скорее всего, именно поэтому у Луи около сотни друзей, а у Зейна – двое, и сейчас они оба сидят на диване Гарри

-Зейн?- зовёт его Гарри.

-Мне всё равно,- отвечает Зейн, плюхаясь на единственный стул.

Гарри возвращается из кухни через пару минут, неся в руках три больших бокала с вином. Зейн берет один и делает глоток. Он не такой большой поклонник вина, как Луи, который пьёт вино, словно сок, но он не против выпить немного.

-Ноги со стола,- говорит Гарри, пиная Найла в коленку. 

Чуть позже привозят пиццу, и к тому времени, как они уже все поели, Зейн ощущает лёгкую эйфорию, а Луи положил свои ноги Гарри на колени. Найл кричит на телевизор, но Зейн не знает почему - он не следит за игрой.

-Я рад, что ты будешь мои соседом,- говорит ему Гарри, растягивая слова еще больше, чем обычно.- Ты мне нравишься. Лиаму ты тоже понравишься.

-Это очевидно,- фыркает Найл.- Лиаму все нравятся.

-Это верно,- соглашается Гаррри, торжественно кивая головой,- Отличный парень Лиам.

-Отличный парень, - повторяет Найл.

-Какой он?- спрашивает Луи.- Мы пытались найти его на Фэйсбуке, но не смогли найти ничего стоящего.

-Сколько ему на той фотографии?- спрашивает Найл Гарри.

-Пятнадцать,- отвечает Гарри.- Я сам фотографировал. 

-Так чем он занимается?- интересуется Зейн, наклоняясь вперед.- Я имею в виду, его ведь не бывает в стране почти весь год, верно?

-Он завербовался в армию, когда ему было восемнадцать,- тихо говорит Гарри.- Он уезжает на шесть месяцев каждый год, а затем возвращается домой на шесть месяцев. Он не будет проводить здесь всё своё время, даже когда вернётся домой, так как ему нужно много практиковаться на базе.

-Где он дислоцирован?- спрашивает Луи.

-Ирак,- встревает Найл.- Я говорил ему не делать этого, но Лиам довольно непреклонен.Его отец хотел, чтобы он ушёл в армию, поэтому он и завербовался.

-Хм, - тихо говорит Зейн.

Он не понимает, как люди могут так делать. Он бы не смог покидать свой дом, семью и друзей на шесть месяцев в году. Особенно, когда ты знаешь, что можешь не вернуться. 

-Ага,- соглашается Гарри.- Так или иначе! Караоке?

Найл стонет, а Луи быстро садится на диване.

-Налей мне ещё бокал, Кудряшка, и ты увидишь, что такое караоке на самом деле.


	3. Chapter 3

Зейн легко подстраивается под жизнь в новой квартире. Он встаёт рано утром, чтобы погулять с Джесси, принимает душ перед занятиями и гуляет с Джесси после, затем собирается на работу, если он работает в этот день. Если он не работает, то гуляет с Джесси, немного отдыхает, и, в конечном итоге, оказывается у Гарри с Найлом, или они с Луи приходят провести вечер к нему.

Сейчас квартира выглядит более обжитой. Например, на кухне в шкафчиках теперь стоит настоящая еда, а не просроченные консервные банки с фасолью. Зейн вводит в привычку оставлять за собой небольшой беспорядок, просто чтобы доказать, что здесь действительно кто-то живет: чашка на кофейном столе, расчёска у раковины или тарелка на столешнице. Мелочи, которые было бы легко убрать, но он просто не заморачивается. 

И он забывает, что Лиам вернется домой. Гарри никогда не называл точную дату, и, когда Зейн спрашивал, он сказал, что дата всегда разная. Просто расплывчатые сроки, когда Лиам может приехать домой. Поэтому во вторник после занятий и неудачной прогулки с Джесси – она затащила его в лужу, а затем стряхнула с себя воду, забрызгивая его с ног до головы – он запрыгивает в душ, не захватывая с собой одежду, чтобы переодеться. Он просто дойдёт из ванной до своей комнаты в полотенце.

Зейну кажется, что Лиама почти не существует, что он просто человек, которого упомянули; друг друга, которого он никогда не встречал, и, вероятнее всего, никогда не встретит. Кто-то, чьё имя ты мог бы вспомнить, но кто никогда не занимает твои мысли больше, чем пару секунд.

Когда он выходит из ванной, окружённый паром, и видит кого-то, опустившегося на колени в коридоре, ласкающего Джесси, он не может собрать всё воедино. Он просто не понимает этого. По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока парень не поднимается, взглядом скользя вниз по телу Зейна и, покраснев, говорит:

-Привет. Меня зовут Лиам.

И Зейн растерян. 

-Привет,- еле выдавливает из себя он, слишком занятый мыслью, что он стоит практически голый с одним полотенцем на бёдрах. Его волосы влажные, вода капает ему на плечи, и он не так представлял себе их первую встречу.

-Ты Зейн, верно?- спрашивает Лиам.

Зейн отмечает, что Лиам больше не пытается не встречаться с ним взглядом, наоборот, как будто поставил себе целью смотреть в глаза Зейна, а не куда-либо еще.

-Ага,- медленно произносит Зейн.- Я просто…

Джесси пользуется моментом, чтобы встать между ними, бешено виляя хвостом. Она смотрит то на Зейна, то на Лиама, а затем садится и лает.

-Оу,- смотрит на неё Лиам,- наверное, её нужно выгулять.

-Мы только что вернулись,- говорит Зейн, хмуро глядя на Джесси, на мгновение забывая о том, что он чувствует себя невероятно неловко.- Затащила меня в лужу, так ведь?

Джесси выглядит довольной собой и продолжает вилять хвостом.

-Мне так жаль,- быстро говорит Лиам, распахивая глаза.- Она начинает вести себя так, когда идёт дождь. Худшая из её привычек. Летом я беру её с собой на пляж, она очень любит воду.

Зейн кивает и смотрит на себя.

-Мне следует… эм… пойти переодеться.

-Точно!- громко говорит Лиам.- Тебе следует… определенно… точно. Я собираюсь… в любом случае, мне нужно поговорить с Гарри.

Он уже повернулся и бросил из-за плеча:

-Увидимся позже.

Зейн слышит, как закрывается входная дверь, и он опускает взгляд на Джесси, которая сидит на прежнем месте, настолько счастливая, насколько только может. 

-Тебе следовало сказать мне, что он чертовски привлекательный,- говорит ей Зейн.- Кто-нибудь должен был сказать мне.

Потому что Лиам великолепен. Зейн не думал о нём очень много, но даже если ему и случалось подумать о нем, то он представлял расплывчатый образ пожилого мужчины без лица. Не кого-то своего возраста, с бритой головой и карими глазами, в уголках которых появлялись морщинки, когда Лиам ухмылялся. Не кого-то с широкими плечами и толстыми пальцами, и яркой улыбкой. Не кого-то, чью одежду Зейн хотел сорвать, просто чтобы увидеть, что было под ней.  
Чёрт. Он знал, что здесь все было слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой. Он знал это. Конечно, у него есть привлекательный сосед. Такой была его жизнь, чёрт её побери.

Он достаёт одежду из шкафа, просто выбирая первое, что попадётся под руку. Он не собирается примерять разные вещи и наряжаться, чтобы впечатлить Лиама. Было бы лучше просто забыть, насколько привлекательным был Лиам, потому что Зейну нравилось это место. Он любил эту квартиру и Джесси, и даже Гарри, живущего в соседней квартире. Он не собирался испортить всё это, переспав с Лиамом, чтобы его потом выгнали. Он не собирался.

«Лиам вернулся. Он чертовски сексуальный. Я ненавижу свою жизнь», пишет в сообщении Луи Зейн, перед тем, как выходит из комнаты. Лиам еще не пришёл от Гарри, но Зейн осознаёт, что дверь в его спальню открыта. 

Несмотря на нытьё Луи, он никогда не прикасался к дверной ручке. Возможно, он не думал о Лиаме так много, как думал о той комнате. Он представлял себе различные вещи: головы животных на стенах, может быть, статуэтки Моего Маленького Пони или каждый миллиметр стен был покрыт изображениями лица Джастина Бибера.

Он не собирается открывать дверь чуть шире, но каким-то образом оказывается в комнате Лиама. И Лиам снова удивляет его.

Комната оказывается пустой, целая комната, на самом деле. Она выглядит абсолютно такой же, как и комната Зейна до того, как он расставил там свои вещи. Обыкновенное белое одеяло и белые подушки на кровати, на столе ничего нет, никаких картин на стенах. Комната Лиама отличается от его в первоначальном виде только тем, что на окнах висят занавески.

-Что ты делаешь?

-Извини,- быстро отвечает Зейн, оборачиваясь назад, чувствуя, как краснеют его щёки.- Я просто.

-Не переживай насчёт этого,- спокойно говорит Лиам, закрывая дверь за спиной Зейна.- Просто… мог бы ты…

Он чешет свою шею, а Зейн замечает, как близко они стоят.

-Не говори Гарри, хорошо? Он переживает за меня без особых на то причин, и я уверен, что найдёт во мне какие-нибудь психологические отклонения, потому что моя комната пустая.

-Я ожидал увидеть трупы,- выпаливает Зейн.

Лиам смотрит на него нахмурившись, а затем внезапно громко смеётся, искренне и не сдерживаясь. Но потом смех утихает, и он отступает на шаг от Зейна. 

-Эм, нет, мне достаточно того, что я вижу их на работе. 

-Чёрт, Лиам, я не…- говорит Зейн, ещё шире распахивая глаза.

-О Боже,- говорит Лиам, качая головой.- Это было грубо, мне жаль. Я шутил. Это была шутка. Я действительно не умею общаться с людьми. Чёрт.

Зейн пялиться на него, приоткрыв рот, а затем хлопает его по плечу, как если бы это был Луи.

-Это было не смешно. Я почувствовал себя козлом.

Лиам выглядит виноватым, и он вздрагивает, когда смотрит на Зейна.

-Наши встречи очень неловкие, не так ли?

-По крайней мере, сейчас на мне надеты штаны,- отвечает Зейн.

Щёки Лиама заливаются румянцем, и Зейн улыбается, глядя на это. Не то, чтобы ему должно было быть приятным то, что он мог заставить покраснеть своего соседа. Чёрт, он просто рыл себе яму, не так ли?

-Мне как бы понравилось, что ты был в полотенце,- говорит Лиам.

Теперь щёки Зейна начинают пылать, но он говорит:

-Я не понимаю, шутишь ли ты или нет.

Лиам хмуро смотрит на него несколько секунд, засовывая руки в карманы своей униформы.

-Я тоже,- тихо говорит он.- Эм, в любом случае, Гарри пригласил нас на ужин. Он попросил передать тебе, чтобы ты пригласил своего друга… эм, Луи?

Зейн пытается игнорировать ответ Лиама и сфокусироваться на вопросе.

-Я сейчас же позвоню ему,- говорит он, направляясь в свою комнату.

Он бросает взгляд назад через плечо и обнаруживает, что Лиам пялится на его задницу. Лиам тоже осознаёт это, и он встречается с Зейном взглядом, и краснеет так сильно, что Зейн не может ничего поделать, кроме как подумать, станут ли когда-нибудь его щёки естественного цвета.

-Я… я не…

-Скажи Гарри, чтобы он заказал китайскую кухню,- бросает Зейн.

Он не хочет заставлять Лиама чувствовать себя ещё более смущённым, чем сейчас.

-Только если вы не хотите пиццу.

-Нет, китайская кухня - это отлично,- голос Лиама звучит глухо.- Пойду, скажу ему.

Зейн смотрит, как он уходит, удивляясь, как кто-нибудь может быть таким чертовски привлекательным и настолько неловким одновременно. Он не смог бы сказать, чего ему хотелось больше: обнять Лиама или переспать с ним.   
Он звонит Луи сразу же, как заходит в свою комнату, но перед тем, как Луи отвечает, он включает радио, так что Лиам не сможет услышать их разговор, когда вернётся.

-Что тебе нужно?- отвечает после третьего гудка Луи рассеянным голосом.

-Гарри хочет, чтобы ты пришёл на ужин,- объясняет Зейн, понимая, что Луи не прочитал сообщение, которое он отправил.

-Ты можешь сказать Гарри,- говорит Луи,- что он ему стоит набраться смелости и позвать меня на настоящее чёртово свидание, вместо того, чтобы приглашать нас всех к себе на пиццу так, что он не сможет флиртовать со мной всю ночь.

Зейн может сказать, что Луи в одном из своих настроений, когда Зейн благодарен за то, что не находится рядом с ним.

-Лиам вернулся,- говорит Зейн, игнорируя его.

-Серьёзно, если я так ему нравлюсь, почему он просто не может…- Луи прерывает самого себя.- Что ты сказал?

-Лиам,- повторяет Зейн.- Он вернулся.

-И?- спрашивает Луи.

Зейн слышит нетерпеливые нотки в его голосе; Луи ненавидит быть последним, кто узнает новости.

-Он невероятно привлекателен,- признает Зейн.- Чёрт, Луи, я не могу жить с ним. Он сведёт меня с ума.

-Он надоедливый?

-Нет.

-Тогда в чём проблема? Он привлекательный, ты привлекательный. Я привлекательный. Возможно, нам следовало бы замутить тройничок. Это бы показало Гарри, кудрявому маленькому…

-Луи,- шипит Зейн.- Я не думаю, что ты понимаешь. Я чрезвычайно чертовски сильно запал на этого парня, и мне нужно жить с ним.

-Просто держи это при себе,- советует Луи.- Серьёзно, Зейн, ты не хочешь разрушить это. Тебе нравится эта квартира.

-Я знаю,- говорит Зейн, потому что это так.

-Вот и всё тогда. Не. Занимайся. С ним. Сексом. Ты меня слышишь, Зейн Малик? Прояви немного сдержанности.

-В любом случае, он, скорее всего, натурал,- вздыхает Зейн.

-Его ориентация не должна волновать тебя, потому что ты не собираешься ничего делать, верно?

-Верно,- неуверенно говорит Зейн.

Он знает, что Луи прав. Он не мог рисковать квартирой, и если (на случай, если Лиам действительно смотрел на его задницу) что-нибудь произойдёт, есть вероятность того, что Лиам захочет, чтобы он ушёл. Зейн не был хорош в отношениях, никогда не был, и он обязательно бы всё испортил. Так что, было бы лучше всего, сохранять дистанцию и не думать о том, как переспать с Лиамом. Потому что он не мог сделать это. И не важно, как тот выглядел в форме. Чёрт.

-В любом случае, я приеду через полчаса,- беззаботно говорит Луи, будто и не было всего разговора.  
-Увидимся,- говорит Зейн.

Он отключается и бросает телефон на кровать, решая просто оставить его там. Найл, скорее всего, у Гарри, и Луи едет сюда, так что вряд ли кто-нибудь позвонит ему.


	4. Chapter 4

Зейн выходит из комнаты и обнаруживает Лиама в гостиной, стоящего на коленях, пытающегося найти что-то под диваном. Он снял свою форму, и сейчас на нём были только джинсы. 

Первая вещь, которую замечает Зейн - это насколько мускулистая его спина. Она широкая и загорелая, и Зейну действительно хочется впиться в неё ногтями. Чем ближе он подходит, тем больше шрамов он замечает. Этих шрамов так много, что загорелая кожа, которую они покрывают, кажется бледнее, хотя на самом деле это не так.

Он не собирался делать этого. Это было случайностью, действительно всего лишь случайностью. Он протягивает руку и медленно проводит по спине Лиама кончиками пальцев, обводя один из самых больших шрамов. Большинство из них тонкие и короткие, но среди них есть несколько больших, вероятно, оставшихся после глубоких порезов. Зейн вздрагивает от одного только взгляда на них.

И дело в том, что Лиам не уходит от его прикосновений. На самом деле, Зейн видит, как Лиам поворачивает голову и замирает. Единственный признак того, что он до сих пор жив – это едва заметные движения плечами, когда он вдыхает.

Зейн медленно проводит рукой и прослеживает другой шрам, затем ещё один, и потом он ведет пальцами по позвоночнику Лиама, потому что не может ничего поделать с этим, и Лиам вздрагивает.

-Что произошло?- спрашивает Зейн, одергивая руку, словно кожа Лиама обожгла его. 

Лиам поворачивается и садится на пол, удивлённо уставившись на Зейна.

-Не то, что ты подумал,- тихо говорит он.- В меня попал осколок гранаты во время тренировки. Один парень из нашего отряда случайно выдернул кольцо. Он стоял буквально в паре метров позади меня. Этот шрам от шрапнели, сам взрыв убил того парня.

-Чёрт,- выдыхает Зейн.

До этого момента он не задумывался над тем, чем действительно занимался Лиам. Конечно, он думал о форме, потому что он как бы хотел заняться с ним сексом в форме, но он не думал о том, насколько опасной была работа Лиама.

-Ага,- кивает Лиам.- Такое случается иногда.

Зейн не имеет понятия, что искал Лиам, но похоже на то, что тот уже забыл об этом. Лиам просто сидит на полу за диваном, уставившись на свои руки. И Зейн обнаруживает себя опускающимся на пол перед ним. Он скрещивает свои ноги и просто рассматривает Лиама, подмечая мелкие детали, пока Лиам не видит, что он делает.

У него накачанные руки и чётко выраженный пресс. На груди ещё один шрам, толще и длиннее, чем те, что на спине. Он хочет провести по нему рукой, чтобы почувствовать разницу между текстурами шрама и остальной кожи Лиама, но не может.

Он переводит взгляд на лицо Лиама, которое одновременно нежное и сильное. Круглые щеки, острый подбородок. Большие глаза, густые брови. Розовые губы, небольшая щетина. Вся его внешность противоречит самой себе. Глядя на размеры Лиама, можно подумать, что он сильный и пугающий, но Зейну кажется, что он ласковый и нерешительный.

-Почему ты занимаешься этим?- спрашивает Зейн, поморщившись. - Извини. Это не моё дело.

Лиам смотрит на него, и на губах появляется улыбка. 

-Всё в порядке,- говорит он и вздыхает.- Я думаю, это потому, что армия действительно была единственным вариантом для меня. Я не был гением в школе, и моей отец сделал это целью моей жизни. К тому времени, как мне исполнилось тринадцать, я уже решил, что пойду в армию после окончания школы. Что я собственно и сделал,- он повернулся лицом к Зейну. - Что насчёт тебя? Гарри никогда не говорил о том, чем ты занимаешься.

-Учусь на учителя,- отвечает Зейн, пожимая плечами.- Я занимался репетиторством несколько лет назад, потому что у моих родителей были проблемы с деньгами, и мне понравилось.

-Хотел бы я, чтобы мы учились в одной школе,- говорит Лиам, посмеиваясь.- Впрочем, я сомневаюсь, что выучил бы что-нибудь даже с твоей помощью.

-Ты сомневаешься в моих преподавательских способностях?- с притворной обидой в голосе спрашивает Зейн.

-Нет,- отвечает Лиам.- Я сомневаюсь, что мог бы обращать внимание на Шекспира, если бы кто-то, такой же привлекательный как ты, сидел рядом со мной.

Зейн шире распахивает глаза и не знает, как реагировать на слова Лиама. Ухмылка Лиама медленно сходит с его лица, а затем он неловко кашляет и проводит рукой по своим коротким волосам.

-По шкале от одного до десяти, насколько неприлично это было бы... если бы я поцеловал тебя прямо сейчас?- спрашивает Лиам.

-Семь,- отвечает Зейн, облизывая свои губы.

Лиам кивает, обдумывая сказанное, и потом наклоняется вперед и целует Зейна. Поцелуй выходит медленным и мягким, рука Лиама - на щеке Зейна, а большой палец выводит круги на его челюсти. Зейн даже не шевелится, он просто сидит там, слишком ошеломлённый происходящим, чтобы как-то отреагировать. Когда первоначальный шок проходит, он прижимается к Лиаму, начиная целовать его более страстно.

Он кладёт руки Лиаму на плечи и толкает его назад, устраиваясь между его широко раздвинутыми ногами. Лиам не отталкивает его и ничего не говорит, а наоборот стонет в его рот и кладёт свои руки на бёдра Зейна, удерживая их на месте.

Лиам языком раздвигает губы Зейна, и Зейн проникает своим языком в рот Лиама, пробуя его на вкус. Поцелуй с Лиамом гораздо слаще, чем ожидал Зейн, как будто он посасывает леденец, и Зейну хочется большего. Как оказалось, Лиам тоже, потому что он толкается своими бёдрами вверх, прижимаясь к Зейну своим пахом, и становится очевидно, что они оба чертовски готовы. 

И это заставляет Зейна отстраниться. Он не слезает с Лиама, потому что не может, но отстраняется.

-Нам не следует,- говорит Зейн, и его голос звучит более глухо, чем того бы хотелось.- Мы… мы соседи, и это только сделает нашу жизнь сложнее.

-Не обязательно,- говорит ему Лиам и выводит большим пальцем круги на чувствительной коже на тазобедренной косточке прямо под футболкой.

-Мы живём вместе,- приводит аргумент Зейн.

-Мне не нужен парень,- противопоставляет Лиам.

-Мы только что встретились.

-Люди постоянно занимаются ничего не значащим сексом.

-Только если они не живут вместе, - спорит Зейн.

Лиам поднимает одну бровь.

-Я вижу это так,- начинает он.

И Зейн замечает двуликость Лиама: он и чрезвычайно застенчив, и чрезвычайно раскрепощен. И он думает, что ему нравятся обе его стороны. 

-Я хочу тебя, и я думаю, ты хочешь меня.

Он опускает взгляд на промежность Зейна, и Зейн знает, что его возбуждение всё еще заметно.

-Ни один из нас не ищет ничего, кроме,- Лиам делает жест рукой,- верно?

Он дожидается кивка от Зейна и продолжает:

-Так что я не вижу, в чём проблема.

Зейн уставился на него; в его голове голос Луи повторял снова и снова держать всё в себе. Но Лиам такой возбуждённый и твёрдый под ним, и его глаза широко распахнуты и потемнели от возбуждения, и он выжидающе смотрит на Зейна, и, чёрт возьми, пусть всё катится куда подальше.

Он впивается ногтями в кожу Лиама, проводя пальцами вниз по его груди и прессу, который восхитительно гладкий и твёрдый. Он наклоняется вперед и снова целует Лиама, скользя влажными губами по его губам. Лиам прерывает поцелуй и зарывается руками в волосы Зейна, в то время как их языки снова переплетаются, до тех пор, пока он не опускает руки на талию Зейна и не тянет его футболку вверх.

Зейн тоже хочет избавиться от футболки. Внезапно становится слишком жарко, и ему хочется ощутить кожу Лиама своей. Он разрывает поцелуй, чтобы стянуть футболку, не задумываясь о том, если это испортило его прическу, потому что Лиам уже поработал с ней своими руками. И затем он снова падает Лиаму на грудь, и теперь, когда он знает, какого это – чувствовать тепло тела Лиама своей кожей, он уже не сможет остановиться.

Лиам сжал его задницу и потёрся об его промежность, в то время как Зейн спустился губами к его шее. Зейн не замечал, что у Лиама было родимое пятно около адамова яблока. Он лижет родимое пятно, и пальцы Лиама сильнее впиваются в его ягодицы.

-Прямо здесь на ковре?- спрашивает Зейн.

Он откидывается назад и видит, как Лиам ухмыляется ему.

-Смысл иметь собственную квартиру и не заниматься сексом там, где тебе хочется?

Зейн хлопает ресницами, а затем его руки спускаются вниз и пытаются расстегнуть чёртову пуговицу. Он справляется с этим, и Лиам смеётся над его нетерпеливыми движениями, но он быстро толкается бёдрами вверх, когда Зейн расстёгивает молнию, и трусы застревают в ней. Внезапно оказывается, что Лиам предпочитает плавки.

Руки Лиама начинают расстёгивать пуговицу на джинсах Зейна, когда кто-то стучится в дверь. Они оба замирают, и Лиам приподнимается, облокачиваясь на одну руку, чтобы взглянуть туда.

-Не обращай внимания, - говорит он спустя мгновение, снова начиная возиться с джинсами Зейна.

Он не собирается спорить, не тогда, когда руки Лиама настолько близки к его члену. Он до сих пор борется так сосредоточеннно борется с пуговицей. Зейн отпихивает его руки в сторону и сам расстёгивает пуговицу, и приподнимается настолько, сколько необходимо, чтобы стянуть джинсы.

Он снова целует Лиама в шею, но Лиам кладёт свои руки ему на плечи, мягко толкая его вниз. Зейн подчиняется, только потому, что действительно хочет облизать пресс Лиама. Он делает это, проводя языком между кубиками, а затем засовывает свою руку под резинку плавок Лиама. Лиам наблюдает за каждым его движением, закусив свою нижнюю губу.

Снова раздаётся стук в дверь, громче предыдущего, но они оба не обращают на него внимание. Зейн слишком занят тем, что снимает плавки с Лиама, и потом он ложится на живот, приближаясь к члену Лиама лицом.

Обычно Зейн ненавидит заниматься сексом при свете, потому он слишком стесняется, когда кто-то видит его голым. Но сейчас он рад, что они оставили свет включённым, потому что глаза Лиама широко распахнулись, когда Зейн берет его член в свою руку, и он задыхается, и, вероятнее всего, это самое сексуальное, что когда-либо видел Зейн. 

Он хочет, чтобы это никогда не заканчивалось; хочет дразнить его. Он прижимается губами к бедру Лиама и целует его, затем целует внутреннюю сторону, до тех пор, пока Лиам не начинает чаще и тяжелее дышать и не опускает свою голову на ковер. Наконец-то он перемещает своё внимание на член Лиама, но вместо того, чтобы взять его в рот, он просто зависает на мгновение, тяжело дыша и наблюдая за Лиамом.

-Давай же,- стонет Лиам, пальцами зарываясь в ковёр.- Зейн…

Он ничего не может с этим поделать; он ухмыляется ему. Впрочем, он всё равно подчиняется, смыкая свои губы вокруг головки. Сначала он обводит её языком, а затем опускается вниз, пока его губы не касаются его руки. Лиам тяжело дышит, грудь опускается и поднимается, и Зейн не отрывает от него глаз всё это время, наблюдая за его реакцией.

Есть что-то потрясающе в том, чтобы наблюдать за тем, как Лиам отпускает себя. Его тело было напряжено, его брови были сведены, и его пальцы крепко сжимали ковёр. Чем дольше Зейн работал над ним, опуская и поднимая голову, дразня его языком в нужное время, тем слабее становился Лиам. Его голова упала назад, и его глаза закрылись. Мускулы на его животе расслабились, и его дыхание стало более глубоким и размеренным, а не резким и коротким.

Зейн не был большим фанатом минетов, но, если бы все выглядели, как Лиам, когда он делал это, он бы, вероятнее всего, был им.

Каждый раз, когда Лиам стонал или даже похныкивал, когда он задевал заднюю стенку горла Зейна, Зейн чувствовал, как дёргался его собственный член, но он был слишком сосредоточен на Лиаме, чтобы помочь самому себе.

Кто-то до сих пор стучал в дверь, но на этот раз сильнее и резче, и Зейн услышал, как Луи громко говорит: «Они до сих пор не отвечают?».

И затем они слышат, как поворачивается дверная ручка, и Зейн встаёт с Лиама и быстро спрашивает:

-Дверь заперта, верно?

-Я не знаю, я…- отвечает Лиам, качая головой.

-Ты, чёрт возьми, издеваешься?- требовательно спрашивает Луи, уставившись на них.

Лиам издает смущённый стон и резко садится, чтобы дотянуться до джинсов, а Зейн просто лежит на полу и смотрит в потолок.

-Я ненавижу тебя,- говорит он Луи.- Я ненавижу тебя так сильно.

-Это так, по-твоему, ты должен был сдерживаться? - интересуется Луи.

-Технически, всё еще в моих трусах,- стонет Зейн и указывает на свои боксёры. 

Лиам натягивает свои джинсы, но Зейн не может даже посмотреть на него, потому уже предвидит: Лиам будет краснеть, неуклюже вести себя и, скорее всего, выглядеть очаровательно. Он просто не может справиться с этим 

-Ты идиот,- говорит ему Луи перед тем, как повернуться к Лиаму.- Привет, я Луи.

-Эм,- дрожащим голосом начинает Лиам, - привет. Я Лиам.

-Я бы пожал твою руку, но у меня такое ощущение, что она была очень близка к пенису моего лучше друга несколько минут назад, так что я лучше не стану этого делать. 

Зейн наконец-то садится, только чтобы уставиться на Луи.

-Уходи.

-Научись запирать дверь, - отвечает Луи.

-Пойду-ка я... эм… надену футболку, - неловко говорит Лиам.

Зейн поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть, как тот заходит к себе в комнату и закрывает за собой дверь, и затем он встаёт, и скрещивает руки на груди.

-Мне жаль, - тут же смягчается Луи.- Но серьёзно.

-Я принёс еду, - тихо говорит Гарри, и Зейн осознает, что тот зашёл в квартиру вместе с Луи.

Он выглядит так равнодушно, словно ничего и не произошло, ярко улыбаясь и держа в руках большой пакет с едой.

-Где Найл? - спрашивает Зейн, наклоняясь, чтобы поднять свои джинсы.

-На кухне, - отвечает Гарри.- Убежал туда, увидев, как ты засасываешь член Лиама.

-Мне нужны новые друзья,- говорит Зейн, уставившись на него.

-Ну, похоже на то, что ты нашёл одного сегодня, да?- подмигивает ему Гарри.

Лиам и Джесси выходят из его комнаты, и Гарри переводит взгляд с Зейна на Лиама. Зейн отмечает, что пуговицы на рубашке Лиама застёгнуты в неправильном порядке – он пропустил одну – но ничего не говорит. Гарри просто начинает безудержно и громко смеяться, пытаясь сдержаться, положив руку себе на рот.

-Давайте просто не будем говорить об этом,- доносится голос Найла из кухни.- Хорошо?

-Хорошо,- быстро говорит Лиам.

-Хорошо,- повторяет Зейн.

-Да, хорошо,- успокоившись, отвечает Гарри.

Все смотрят на Луи, который приподнял свои брови и положил руки на бёдра.

-Ладно, хорошо, но позже я хочу узнать все подробности.

-Не задерживай дыхание,- бормочет Зейн, когда он проходит мимо Луи к дивану.

-Я сказал подробности,- отвечает Луи, идя за ним,- а не советы.

Гарри смеётся над шуткой Луи, и это практически разряжает обстановку. Они все смотрят кино – Зейн, Луи и Гарри на диване, Найл и Лиам, развалившись на полу – и едят, в то время как Гарри и Луи пытаются неприлично шутить так часто, как только могут. 

По меньшей мере, Зейн расстроен. Во-первых, он до сих пор был напряжён, и Лиам продолжал смотреть на него, и прикусывал губу так, что Зейну хотелось запрыгнуть на него. Но он также был уверен, что несмотря на то, что они оба были согласны на секс, он собирался сделать их совместную жизнь неловкой. Они едва знали друг друга, они должны были жить вместе, и они почти переспали. Всё это должно было привести к катастрофе.

Зейн ничего не может поделать: ему интересно, продолжат ли они с того момента, на котором их прервали? Но ничего не происходит. Они просто прибираются и потом неловко желают друг другу доброй ночи перед тем, как пойти спать.


	5. Chapter 5

Между ними больше ничего не происходит всю следующую неделю. И, что достаточно странно, Зейн легко подстраивается под жизнь Лиама.

Лиам принимает душ до того, как Зейн просыпается по утрам, и он готовит завтрак, пока Зейн выгуливает Джесси. К тому времени, как Зейн уходит на занятия, Лиам растягивается на диване и смотрит мультфильмы с Джесси, которая сидит у его ног.

Зейн сразу замечает, что жизнь Лиама не слишком насыщена событиями. Он сидит дома, когда Зейн уходит и приходит. Иногда он ходит к Гарри, но в основном просто проводит весь день в гостиной. Не то, чтобы Зейн был против этого, потому что Лиаму нравятся те же фильмы, что и ему, и он профессионально готовит ужины быстрого приготовления. 

В субботу, когда Зейн наконец-то выбирается из кровати, Лиам принимает душ. Он выходит в коридор и потягивается, и Джесси здоровается с ним (трётся об его ногу). Вместо того чтобы бежать к входной двери, как обычно, она возвращается в гостиную и плюхается на пол. Он понимает, что Лиам, должно быть, уже выгулял её. 

Он направляется на кухню, почёсывая свой живот, и достает упаковку хлопьев из-под столешницы. Лиам ест все эти хлопья, в которых много полезных веществ и прочего дерьма. Зейну нравятся сладкие хлопья.

-Привет,- здоровается Лиам, встав за его спиной и потянувшись за чашкой.

Он не слышал, как выключился душ, но вот Лиам стоит на кухне в одном полотенце, и капли воды с его волос капают на пол. Зейн зачарованно следит за тем, как он наклоняется за своими хлопьями, отмечая, как полотенце сползает ниже на его бёдрах и вода скатывается по его спине. Может быть, оно упадёт, надеется он.

Оно не падает.

-Нам нужно выбраться сегодня куда-нибудь, - выпаливает Зейн, наливая молоко в чашку. 

-Выбраться? - хмурится Лиам.

-Ты сидишь дома, когда я ухожу и возвращаюсь. Тебе нужно выбраться из дома, - пожимает плечами Зейн.

Лиам фыркает и достаёт для себя чашку, и открывает холодильник, чтобы взять молоко.

-Ты приглашаешь меня?

-Как друга,- отвечает Зейн, не смущаясь и не обижаясь.

Лиам наливает себе молоко, и потом передает коробку Зейну, который делает то же самое и достаёт две ложки из сушки. Он передаёт одну Лиаму вместе с молоком, который убирает его обратно, и оставляет одну себе.

-Хорошо,- говорит Лиам, прислоняясь к столешнице. 

Он зачерпывает ложкой хлопья, жуёт, а затем говорит:

-Что мы будем делать?

Зейн перемешивает хлопья, чтобы убедиться, что молоко стало сладким, перед тем как начать есть.

-Сходим в кино,- отвечает Зейн.- Дерьмовый кинотеатр в центре города, тот, что они закрыли два года назад, помнишь?

Лиам кивает головой, и Зейн продолжает:

-Они снова открыли его пару месяцев назад, но теперь они показывают только фильмы, которые вышли, как минимум, лет пять назад. Сегодня ночью там будут показывать "Бойцовский Клуб" и "Бэтмен: Начало". 

Лиам ухмыляется с полным ртом хлопьев.

-Звучит отлично,- говорит он, после того как глотает.- Ты работаешь сегодня?

-До шести,- кивает Зейн.- Ничего, если мы пойдём позже?

Лиам кивает, и они заканчивают завтракать, поставив свои чашки в раковину. После этого Зейн идёт в душ, пока Лиам занимается своими обычными делами.

Он не говорит о произошедшем Луи, по той же причине, по которой Луи не упоминает, что прошлой ночью он ушёл домой с Гарри. Они бы оба раздули из мухи слона, так что лучше не говорить об этом вообще. Потому что это не так уж и важно. Лиам его сосед, и да, возможно, он опустился перед Лиамом на колени, но это в прошлом. Хорошо, что они справились с этим и что у них так много общего, и они просто могут сходить в кино, не чувствуя себя неловко.

Дело в том, что Лиам на самом деле идеальный сосед. Он не неряшливый или надоедливый. Он не слушает громкую музыку и не оставляет пол в ванной мокрым после того, как примет душ. Единственное, что не попадает под определение идеального соседа – Лиам прибрал телевизор к своим рукам, но это не имело особого значения, потому что он смотрит шоу, которые нравятся Зейну, так что это совсем не проблема.

Конечно, он всё еще невероятно потрясающий, и Зейн хочет запрыгнуть на него каждый раз, когда на нём нет футболки, но он справляется с этим. Он счастлив, что они просто друзья, на самом деле, потому что это делает их жизни легче. Зачем усложнять то хорошее, что у них было, попыткой снова переспать? Особенно после того первого неловкого случая.

Зейн отправляется на работу в хорошем настроении, лучше, чем обычно, и это хорошо, потому что покупатели дают чаевые, если он улыбается им, а не скалится. Видите, Зейн не тупой. Он знает, что его наняли, потому что он довольно привлекательный, и большинство людей, которые заходят к ним в магазин – женщины средних лет, которые краснеют и заикаются, когда он улыбается им.

Он уходит с работы с номером телефона высокой рыжей девушки, которой он действительно планирует позвонить сегодня вечером, после того как он вернется из кино. Возможно, они сходят выпить завтра, он переспит с ней и перестанет страстно желать своего соседа. Или, говорит голос в его голове, Лиам будет ревновать. 

Он не уверен, боится ли он этого или ждёт с нетерпением.

Он возвращается домой около шести тридцати, и Лиама там нет. Впрочем, как и Джесси, так что он, должно быть, решил выгулять её. Зейн стягивает футболку, которую надевал на работу, и идёт в свою комнату, чтобы переодеться. Он не наряжается, он идёт на прогулку со своим другом. Это не свидание, так что наряжаться не обязательно. Он просто достаёт футболку с Boyce Avenue и надевает её, оставляя джинсы, в которых ходил весь день.

Через мгновение он слышит, как в квартиру заходит Лиам с громким криком:

-Подожди, дай мне снять с тебя ошейник!

Но Джесси демонстративно лает и забегает в комнату к Зейну, затаскивая Лиама за собой.

-Извини,- говорит он, в то время как Джесси запрыгивает на Зейна и лижет его лицо.

-Всё в порядке,- говорит Зейн, жалея, что на нём сейчас тёмная футболка, потому что теперь она вся в шерсти.- Привет, малышка.

Джесси опускается на пол и позволяет Лиаму снять с неё ошейник, прежде чем выбежать из комнаты, вероятнее всего, чтобы попить из унитаза, хотя у неё есть миска, полная свежей и прохладной воды, на кухне.

-Как работа?- спрашивает Лиам, облокачиваясь на дверной косяк.

-Нормально,- отвечает Зейн, пожимая плечами.- Одна девушка дала мне свой номер.

-Правда?- говорит Лиам с нечитаемым выражением на лице.- Собираешься позвонить ей?

Он собирался. Собирался. Она была привлекательна, и ему нравились девушки, которые добивались того, чего хотели, вместо того, чтобы ждать от парня первого шага. Но, глядя на Лиама в футболке и спортивных штанах, небрежно облокачивающегося на дверь, он понял, что та девушка не была так уж привлекательна в сравнении с ним.

-Не знаю,- говорит Зейн, хмурясь.- Скорее всего, нет.

Лиам ухмыляется и отталкивается от двери.

-Пойду, переоденусь. Во сколько мы идём?

Зейн уже проверил расписание фильмов, и он знает, что Бэтмэн начинается в пятнадцать минут восьмого.

-Через пятнадцать минут, если будешь готов.

-Мы идём пешком?- на полпути к своей комнате спрашивает Лиам. - Потому что ни у одного из нас нет машины.

Его голос доносится из его комнаты, и Зейн выходит из своей, обнаруживая, что дверь в комнату Лиама широко распахнута, а он сам снимает с себя штаны. Зейн взглядом опускается вниз к изгибам его бедер и ниже к ногам, отмечая обтягивающие чёрные плавки, которые оставляли не много места для воображения.

Он мысленно трясёт головой и идёт в гостиную.

-Можем взять такси.

-Как хочешь, - говорит Лиам из своей спальни. - Я не против прогулки.

-Хорошо, - соглашается Зейн, плюхаясь на диван. 

Он сидит на месте Лиама, на котором тот обычно сворачивается в клубок по утрам. Подушка в этом месте прогибается больше остальных, давая понять, что ей пользуются чаще, чем другими. Его окружает запах Лиама, более сильный, чем в остальных комнатах. Пряный спрей для тела и цитрусовый шампунь, которым он пользуется.

Это действительно грустно, что Зейн уже запомнил его запах, но с этим ничего не поделаешь.

Лиам выходит из комнаты в однотонной футболке под тёмно-бордовым пуловером. Привычной щетины на лице нет, и он выглядит очень привлекательно, подмечает Зейн. Не то, чтобы он фокусирует внимание на этом, потому что друзья не обращают внимания на такую ерунду, верно?

-Готов? - спрашивает Лиам, вертя в руках связку ключей.

-Да, - отвечает Зейн, вставая с дивана, а затем интересуется. - Как думаешь, нам следует позвать остальных?

Возможно, это было немного странно - идти в кино вдвоём, даже не обсуждая, стоит ли им пригласить друзей с ними.

-Нет, - говорит Лиам, запирая дверь.- Никто из них не захотел бы смотреть то, что идёт в кино.

-Верно, - соглашается Зейн.

Комок в его животе, который он не замечал до этого, немного отпускает.

Им стоило вызвать такси, думает Зейн, когда они выходят из дома. На улице тепло, им не нужно долго идти, но они достаточно близко для того, чтобы их руки постоянно задевали друг друга. Они, вероятно, смотрятся, как парочка, а не просто два друга, думает Зейн. Они идут слишком близко, и Лиам улыбается так ярко, словно он не мог бы и представить себе места и занятия лучше, чем идти с Зейном по улице.

Зейн засовывает руку в задний карман и достаёт пачку сигарет и зажигалку. Лиам останавливается и хмуро наблюдает, как тот зажигает сигарету и выдыхает дым.

-Я не знал, что ты куришь,- глухо говорит Лиам.

Они живут в здании, где запрещено курить, поэтому Зейн курит только снаружи. Именно поэтому он не жалуется на счёт того, что он выгуливает Джесси чаще, чем Лиам, который иногда добровольно делает это.

Зейн делает еще одну затяжку и на этот раз медленно выдыхает дым, а затем ухмыляется, глядя на Лиама.

-Тебя это напрягает?

-Немного, - признаётся Лиам, отводя взгляд и пожимая плечами. - И, как бы странно это ни было, это сексуально.

Зейн кашляет, но не из-за химикатов, которые наполнили его лёгкие.

-Действительно?

-Немного, - снова говорит Лиам, усмехаясь.- Ты весь такой плохой парень из себя с сигаретами и кожаной курткой, но я поймал тебя за просмотром Glee прошлой ночью.

-Я не смотрел Glee,- в изумлении смотрит на него Зейн.

-Смотрел, - убеждённо говорит Лиам.

-Это всё, что показывали по телевизору, - шипит Зейн.

-Конечно.

Перед тем, как он снова может отпираться, – он не смотрел Glee по собственному желанию! по телевизору действительно больше ничего не показывали, кроме программ для детей - они останавливаются перед кинотеатром. Зейн бросает наполовину выкуренную сигарету на землю и наступает ногой, убеждаясь, что она потушена до конца, пока Лиам открывает для него дверь.

Всё это очень вежливо, но, по крайней мере, он не предлагает заплатить за Зейна, который платит за вход четвертью своих чаевых за сегодня. Они уже почти подошли к торговому автомату, чтобы купить попкорн и напитки – и, может быть, упаковку любимых Зейном арахисовых M&M’s – когда Лиам останавливает его, положив руку ему на плечо.

 

Зейн хмурится, но Лиам занят рассматриванием людей, стоящих перед ними.

-Это…

Зейн прослеживает взглядом, куда смотрит Лиам, и видит двух знакомых парней, один из них, с кудрявыми волосами, закинул руку на плечо второго. Они покупают попкорн, оба одетые в чёрные штаны и чёрные свитера, словно пытаясь не привлекать внимания. Луи хихикает над чем-то, что говорит Гарри, они направляются к стойке со сладостями. Гарри выбирает упаковку чего-то для себя и затем платит за них обоих.

-Они на свидании?- спрашивает Зейн с широко распахнутыми глазами.

-Я думаю, что да, - соглашается Лиам.

Гарри и Луи берут свои ведерки с попкорном, один напиток и заходят в зал, в котором показывают Бойцовский Клуб. Лиам смотрит на свой билет, глубоко задумавшись, и говорит:

-Хочешь проследить за ними?

-Безусловно,- соглашается Зейн.

Это не сойдёт Луи с рук, не тогда, когда Луи повторял снова и снова, насколько нелепым был Гарри, и что он никогда бы, даже через миллион лет, не пошёл бы с ним на свидание. И вот они заходят в зал старого кинотеатра, чтобы посмотреть фильм, который Луи (Зейн точно знает) ненавидит.

-Подожди, - говорит Лиам, направляясь к прилавку. - Нам всё еще нужна еда.

Зейн кивает и заказывает себе бутылку лимонада, пока Лиам покупает колу и ведерко попкорна. Он поворачивает к Зейну и спрашивает:

-Мы хотим больше масла?

Зейн сомневается. Он не знал, что они собирались делиться, но ведь они с Луи всегда делились попкорном в кино.

-Конечно. И можешь взять арахисовый M&M’s?

-Ты ешь арахисовый? - корчит лицо Лиам.

-Он лучший, - кивает Зейн.

-Ты отвратителен, - говорит Лиам, и, тем не менее, поворачивается к продавщице и просит её захватить упаковку.

Когда они оплатили еду и напитки, они направились в зал, в который зашли Луи и Гарри, вместо того, чтобы пойти в свой. Зейн с нетерпением ждал просмотра "Бэтмeна" с Лиамом, зная, что Лиам был его большим поклонником. Не все знали, каким фриком был Лиам, когда разговор заходил о Бэтмене; Зейн знал, потому что сам был таким же.

В зале темно, но света, исходящего от экрана, достаточно для них, чтобы увидеть Луи и Гарри, сидящих в дальнем левом углу. Они находятся в своём маленьком мире, наклонившись друг к другу и разговаривая. 

-Давай сядем прямо за ними, - предлагает Лиам. - Посмотрим, сколько времени им понадобится, чтобы заметить нас.

Зейн ухмыляется и кивает. Он полагает, что это просто месть за все их шутки о минете.

Лиам садится ближе к стене, позади Луи, пока Зейн садится за Гарри. Ни один из них не замечает Лиама и Зейна, и Лиам выглядит так, словно вот-вот рассмеётся над происходящим. Он откидывается назад и предлагает Зейну попкорн, пока Гарри и Луи начинают целоваться.

-Хм,- говорит Зейн, одновременно глядя на экран и на то, как его лучший друг обменивается слюной с парнем, который ему предположительно не нравится. – Неверное положение. Рот Луи раскрыт слишком широко.

-Гарри тянет его за волосы сильнее, чем нужно,- Лиам наклоняет голову набок.

-Да, но, может быть, это и хорошо,- размышляет Зейн.- Лично я не против немного грубого поцелуя.

-Действительно?- спрашивает Лиам, поворачиваясь к нему.

Зейн может увидеть отражение экрана в его глазах, и они невероятно большие. Если Зейн чуть наклонится, их губы прижмутся друг к другу.

-Лу,- говорит Гарри, пытаясь восстановить дыхание.

Лиам громко фыркает. Зейн берет горстку попкорна в руку и кидает в них, и Луи поворачивается, глядя на парней с пылающим огнём в глазах. Зейн знает, что тот готов выругаться на случайных, как он думает, грубых зрителей. В ту секунду, когда он видит Зейна, он издаёт негодующий писк и прячет свою голову в изгибе шеи Гарри.

-Уходите,- стонет Луи.

-Хорошо проводите время вместе?- любезно спрашивает Лиам.

-Да. Что насчёт вашего свидания?- усмехается им Гарри.

-Мы не на…- протестует Зейн, но Гарри ухмыляется, давая ему понять, что не поведется на это.

-Это не свидание, - стонет Луи, продолжая прятать своё лицо на плече Гарри. - Я ненавижу тебя.

-Не свидание? - спрашивает Гарри, отодвигаясь назад. 

Луи переводит взгляд с Зейна на Лиама и затем на Гарри, широко распахнув глаза, а потом драматично закрывает лицо рукой.

-Это свидание. Это чёртово свидание. Теперь ты можешь заставить их уйти?

-Разве вы не должны смотреть Бэтмэна, парни?- спрашивает Гарри, вопросительно приподнимая бровь.

-Ты сказал ему? - хмуро спрашивает Зейн у Лиама.

-Я не знал, что не должен был ему говорить,- смущённо говорит Лиам.

Он берет напитки и попкорн и встаёт.

-Пошли. Уйдём до того, как твой лучший друг нападёт на одного из нас.

-Слушайся мужчину, Зейн, - шипит Луи.

Зейн фыркает и выходит из зала вслед за Лиамом. Когда они заходят в нужный, оказывается, что они пропустили только первые пять минут. Они сидят на последнем ряду в почти пустом зале. Лиам широко ухмыляется, жадно наблюдая за происходящим на экране, что совсем не удивляет Зейна. Иногда Лиам ведет себя слишком по-взрослому для своего возраста, а иногда – словно ему пять лет.

-Я обожаю эту часть, - тихо говорит Лиам, положив свою руку Зейну на бедро.

Зейн смотрит вниз на руку Лиама, но Лиам занят просмотром фильма. Зейн может видеть вспышки света в его глазах, но он не обращает внимания на фильм: рука Лиама слишком тёплая и захватывает всё его внимание.

Зейн ерзает в кресле, и Лиам убирает свою руку с его бедра, чтобы попить. Зейн разрывает упаковку M&M’s и высыпает горстку прямо в рот. Когда он снова смотрит на Лиама, тот наблюдает за ним, сморщив нос.

-Только потому, что ты их не любишь, не значит, что я не могу их есть, - говорит Зейн.

-Они же такие хрустящие, - говорит Лиам, продолжая гримасничать.

Зейн пожимает плечами и съедает ещё несколько, перед тем как Лиам отбирает у него упаковку. Он наблюдает за тем, как Лиам осторожно выбирает одну конфетку и жуёт её.

-Нет,- говорит он после большого глотка колы.- Я все так же не люблю орехи.

Это настолько нелепо, что Зейн громко смеётся, заставляя человека, сидящего через несколько рядов от них, обернуться и шикнуть. Лиам качает головой, подавляя смех, но Зейн лишь раздраженно откидывается назад.

С Лиамом интересно смотреть фильмы, потому что он буквально растворяется в них. Он тяжело дышал в нужных моментах и смеялся в других, и был тихим во время серьёзных сцен. И это очень отвлекает, потому что Зейн обнаруживает, что он обращает на реакцию Лиама столько же внимания, сколько и на фильм. И у Лиама есть плохая привычка хватать его за ногу, когда он слишком захвачен происходящим.

Лиам съедает почти весь попкорн, что на самом деле удивительно. Учитывая то, что Лиам ест здоровую пищу большую часть времени.

Свет загорается, когда заканчивается фильм, и Лиам зевает и потягивается.

-Несмотря на то, что я смотрел этот фильм сто раз, он всё также хорош. 

-Да, - соглашается Зейн, прихватывая с собой полупустую бутылку из-под лимонада, когда встаёт.- Я рад, что ты хорошо провел время.

-Хочешь поужинать?- спрашивает Лиам, когда они выходят из кинотеатра.- Через пару кварталов есть вагончик, где продают еду.

Зейн сомневается, потому что совместный ужин сделает их поход в кино больше похожим на свидание. Впрочем, он голоден, к тому же, он собирался проверить тот трейлер с тех пор, как Луи сказал ему, что там продают лучшие чипсы.

-Хорошо,- соглашается он.

Они не видят Луи и Гарри на выходе, но это, скорее всего, потому, что их фильм идёт дольше. Когда они выходят из кинотеатра, на улице уже темно, и Зейн чувствует себя так, словно он только что проснулся после долгой дремоты. И это единственная вещь, которую он ненавидит, когда ходит в кино.

Это занимает у них много времени, чтобы дойти до вагончика. Когда они там, Лиам целых пять минут выбирает, что он хочет, хотя в итоге он просто заказывает бургер и чипсы, как и Зейн.


	6. Chapter 6

Зейн закуривает следующую сигарету по дороге домой, а Лиам начинает есть чипсы. Зейн ждёт, когда наступит неловкий момент или один из них скажет что-нибудь и разрушит атмосферу между ними, но этого не происходит. Они просто идут и лениво перебрасываются фразами о кино, и шутят о Гарри и Луи, и всё. Он не чувствует напряжения, всё легко и дружелюбно, как и должно быть.

Ровно до того момента, как они заходят в свою квартиру: Лиам ставит пакеты с едой на стол и затем толкает Зейна на диван, и целует его. Этот поцелуй - жесткий и требовательный, немного соленый от попкорна и чипсов, но и сладкий из-за съеденных Зейном конфет. Зейн чувствует тяжёлый вес Лиама на себе. И его словно застают врасплох. 

-Лиам, - задыхаясь, произносит Зейн.

Он кладет свои руки на плечи Лиама и немного отталкивает его, но не слишком далеко.

-Что мы делаем?

-Вроде бы целуемся - отвечает Лиам,приподнимая бровь.

Он губами спускается к шее Зейна, и эти губы просто идеальны: гладкие и мягкие, и Зейн вздыхает от приятного ощущения, прежде, чем снова запротестовать.

-Подожди… подожди, Лиам…

-Я думал, мы уже обсудили это, - простонал Лиам и откинулся назад.

-Мы обсудили, но…

-Мы просто друзья, - убеждает его Лиам. - Соседи по квартире.

-Которые занимаются сексом.

-Именно, - ухмыляется Лиам.- Только если ты хочешь.

-Я хочу, - говорит Зейн, понимая, что Лиам собирается сломить его.

-Хорошо, - отвечает Лиам, снова целуя его шею, а затем шепчет ему на ухо,- потому что я ждал больше недели, когда ты сделаешь еще один шаг и трахнешь меня.

-Черт, - выдыхает Зейн.

Кем, чёрт возьми, Лиам Пейн был на самом деле? Иногда он такой невинный, милый парень, и потом он говорит такие вещи, одновременно лаская Зейна, и Зейн не может его понять.

Еда остывает на столе, Джесси лежит на краю дивана в нескольких футах от них, но никого из них это не волнует, потому что они слишком заняты, срывая одежду друг с друга. Зейн быстро снимает футболку с Лиама, а Лиам тянет его за ремень. Зейн бросает взгляд на дверь и понимает, что они снова оставили её незапертой.

-Секунду, - говорит он. - Нам стоит запереть дверь.

Лиам смотрит на дверь, потом опускает взгляд на Зейна и издает раздражённый звук, как будто он действительно не хочет слезать с него, но он знает, что должен. Он соскальзывает с Зейна и запирает дверь, но вместо того, чтобы вернуться к Зейну, он направляется в спальню.

-Ты идешь? - зовет он.

Зейн наблюдает, как он исчезает в своей спальне, и смотрит на Джесси, которая с осуждением наблюдает за ним.

-Заткнись, - говорит ей Зейн.

Он заходит в комнату Лиама и обнаруживает того голым на кровати, загорелого и мускулистого. Он тоже возбуждён и смотрит на Зейна из-под тяжело прикрытых век, совершенно не смущаясь. Зейн задаётся вопросом: что случилось с тем краснеющим парнем, которым был Лиам, когда они встретились в первый раз? Потому что это не может быть один и тот же человек.

Он тянется руками к пуговице на джинсах и приказывает самому себе перестать быть тряпкой.Он сомневался и колебался по отношению к Лиаму всё это время и всё еще не разобрался во всем этом. Лиам смотрел на него так, словно Зейн был под его контролем, но Зейн, снимая боксеры, решает, что Лиаму этого не видать.

Он выключает свет и направляется к кровати.

Зейн достаточно хорошо маневрирует в темноте и забирается на кровать рядом с Лиамом, а затем отыскивает его лицо. Он целует его раз, целомудренно, коротко, в губы, потом спускается вниз. Он бы хотел видеть реакцию Лиама, но ему больше нравится, когда никто сосредоточенно не наблюдает за каждым его движением. Он берет в руку член Лиама и спускается еще ниже, так, что он может, дразня, лизнуть головку. Вместо того, чтобы сделать ему минет, он перемещает губы на бедро Лиама и мягко кусает его изнутри. Лиам удивленно стонет и раздвигает ноги еще немного.

Он медленно гладит член Лиама одной рукой, пока второй рукой обхватывает его яйца, и затем, опуская руку еще ниже, скользит одним пальцем к дырочке Лиама так мягко, что Лиам дрожит.

-У тебя есть что-нибудь? - спрашивает Зейн,наслаждаясь тем, что его голос звучит низко и грубо - так, как ему хотелось бы.

-Эм…- он едва кивает головой в сторону. - Где-то…

Зейн слышит, как открывается шкаф, и Лиам передвигает какие-то вещи.

-Секунду, - говорит Лиам разочарованным голосом. - Я не могу…

Зейн ухмыляется и подходит к Лиаму. Он заглядывает в шкаф, одновременно прижимаясь бедрами к Лиаму. Они соприкасаются не под нужным углом, и этого трения недостаточно, но их тела до сих пор переплетены, а Лиам кладет свою руку Зейну на талию, впиваясь пальцами в его кожу.

Зейн слепо шарит в шкафу, и ему удается найти тюбик смазки (ну, или он на девяносто процентов уверен, что это смазка) и один презерватив в абсолютно новой упаковке. Он держит их в одной руке, а второй держится за Лиама. Он слегка двигает бедрами и потом усмехается, глядя на Лиама.

Он слышит, как у Лиама перехватывает дыхание, и наклоняется, чтобы прошептать ему на ухо:

-Ты в порядке, Лиам?

-Д…да, - отвечает дрожащим голосом Лиам. - Просто… мог бы ты…

Зейн снова двигается, и их эрекции скользят вместе так, как надо. Он подавляет стон, чтобы услышать стон Лиама.

-Мог бы я что?

-Зейн, - нетерпеливо хнычет Лиам.

Он бы соврал, если сказал, что не возбудился еще сильнее от Лиама, произносящего его имя. Друзья, соседи, кем бы там они ни были, это не имело значения - ему хотелось, чтобы Лиам звал его по имени снова и снова.   
На самом деле, ему хочется узнать, насколько громким мог бы быть Лиам. Игнорируя собственную нужду, он снова опускается по телу Лиама, все еще крепко держа тюбик со смазкой и презерватив в руке. Вместо того, чтобы воспользоваться ими, он шире раздвигает ноги Лиама. Лиам легко уступает, подчиняясь Зейну, и Зейн стонет, осознавая это.

Он снова припадает губами к бедру Лиама и оставляет метку на коже. Он не видит, осталась ли она, но он думает, что да. Затем он движется к внутренней стороне бедра, целуя и мягко покусывая кожу. Он знает, что она очень чувствительна - ноги Лиама подкашиваются от его действий.

Наконец-то он открывает тюбик (благодарный, что это не какая-то херня, пахнущая ягодами, которой пользуются некоторые люди, потому что он не может пользоваться такой), и растирает смазку кончиками пальцев. Он знает, что она холодная, но не заморачивается попыткой согреть её теплом своих рук прежде, чем прикоснуться указательным пальцем ко входу Лиама. Лиам удивленно выдыхает и затем двигает бёдрами навстречу Зейну, стараясь заставить его шевелиться.

Зейн широко ухмыляется, медленно кружа пальцем около дырочки, не толкаясь внутрь. Он и не собирается. Пока Лиам не попросит. 

Что происходит достаточно быстро, потому что Лиам извивается под ним, пытаясь насадиться на его пальцы, и, в конце концов, сдаётся.

-Чёрт, Зейн, прекращай дразнить меня.

Он подчиняется, проталкивая первый палец. Внутри Лиама узко и тепло, но он достаточно расслаблен для того, чтобы Зейн мог вставить второй палец без промедления. Он быстро находит нужную точку внутри Лиама, потому что немного сгибает пальцы, передвигает их в нужном направлении, и Лиам сжимается вокруг него, слабо выдыхая. Зейн легко может протолкнуть ещё один палец. На самом деле, он видит, что Лиам уже готов, если бы Зейн только захотел. Но пока что он этого не хочет. Он хочет увидеть, может ли он свести Лиама с ума одними только пальцами, перед тем как тот начнёт умолять о большем.

Он медленно двигает пальцами внутри Лиама, время от времени раздвигая их или сгибая, чтобы задеть ту точку, почти вынимая их и двигая ими обратно. Лиам корчился от ощущений, одной рукой до боли сжав бицепс Зейна. Лиам начинает дрочить себе, но Зейн отталкивает его руку и заменяет своей. Он усмехается, когда Лиам раздраженно стонет от того, что он двигает рукой слишком медленно и свободно, чтобы это могло принести хоть какое-то облегчение.

Он скользит большим пальцем к головке, обхватывая ствол остальными, и Лиам тихо стонет, будто стараясь сдержаться. Зейн всё еще болезненно возбужден, и он знает, что это только вопрос времени, прежде чем один из них сдастся, но сделает все возможное, чтобы это был не он.

И он выигрывает, потому что Лиам сдаётся и тянет его за плечи.

-Я готов,- говорит более грубым, чем обычно, голосом Лиам.

-Уверен?- спрашивает Зейн, и, просто чтобы побыть засранцем, он снова находит ту точку внутри Лиама.

-Да…- отвечает Лиам.- Начинай уже. Давай же. Пожалуйста.

-Что ты сказал?- спрашивает Зейн.

-Зейн, пожалуйста,- просит Лиам, опуская голову на кровать.

-Хорошо,- соглашается Зейн.

Потому что сколько бы он не веселился, заставляя Лиама умолять, Зейну ведь правда нужно трахнуть его.

Зейн нащупывает презерватив, который он бросил куда-то справа от себя. Его пальцы находят небольшую упаковку, и он разрывает её зубами (не потому, что он пытается выглядеть крутым или опытным, но потому что его пальцы слишком скользкие, чтобы открыть её), и он раскатывает презерватив по члену, перед тем как смазать себя. 

Лиам всё еще держит ноги широко расставленными, и Зейн устраивается между ними, рукой направляя себя ко входу Лиама. Лиам задерживает дыхание, и Зейн едва ли может видеть его в свете, пробивающимся сквозь занавески. Он пялится на Зейна, призывно распахнув губы. Зейн просто должен поцеловать его, и он делает это, прикасаясь к груди Лиама своим телом, в то же время медленно толкаясь в него

Он прикусывает нижнюю губу Лиама, чтобы отвлечь его от боли, а Лиам впивается ногтями в спину Зейна. Зейн прерывисто вздыхает, по мере того как до конца толкается в Лиама. И это просто невероятно. Он прижимается губами к шее Лиама, когда полностью входит и замирает.

-Двигайся,- приказывает Лиам, тщетно пытаясь звучать убедительно.

Зейн оставляет ещё одну отметку на шее Лиама, как раз в том месте, где начинается плечо, просто потому, что он знает, что она останется там до завтра, и это доставляет ему удовольствие.

Он медленно выходит из Лиама, понимая, что тот всё еще привыкает, а затем толкается обратно. Он больше не подросток и не неопытный девственник; и, тем не менее, он чувствует, что всё закончится гораздо быстрее, чем ему того хотелось бы. Он ничего не может поделать, потому что внутри Лиама так узко, и он так хорошо пахнет (как обычно, но сейчас этот запах смешан с потом, который, как ни странно, не кажется Зейну отвратительным), и всё так хорошо, и, чёрт возьми, почему они тянули так долго? Может быть, неделя - это не так уж и долго, но кажется, что прошла вечность.

Немного погодя, Лиам скользит рукой со спины Зейна на его задницу, впиваясь пальцами, побуждая Зейна двигаться сильнее. Зейн точно не собирается отказываться, и он закидывает ноги Лиама за спину, чтобы ему было удобнее толкаться.

Их тела скользят от пота, и Зейн чувствует знакомый узел, завязывающийся внизу живота. Он приподнимается на одной руке, стараясь дрочить Лиаму второй. Его пальцы всё еще немного скользкие от смазки, и он двигает рукой так быстро, как только может. Зейну не обязательно дрочить Лиаму, чтобы тот кончил первым, но ему хочется этого.

Лиам издаёт долгие поскуливающие звуки, и Зейну не удается сдержать свои стоны. Они смешиваются со звуком соприкасающихся тел, и Зейн на минуту закрывает глаза, позволяя себе раствориться во всём этом. Когда он снова открывает их, Лиам судорожно вздыхает, а затем кончает Зейну на руку. Зейн чувствует, как тот невозможно узко сжимается вокруг него, и это становится последней каплей. Он толкается бёдрами вперед ещё несколько раз и потом хватает Лиама за талию (чтобы избежать повторения), впившись пальцами, когда кончает.

Он хочет рухнуть на Лиама, но не думает, что Лиаму это бы понравилось. Вместо этого он осторожно выходит из него и падает рядом на кровати. Лиам всё еще тяжело дышит, впрочем, как и он сам. Он чувствует тепло и приятную усталость; такую усталость, какую испытываешь после хорошей тренировки. Или секса.

Некоторое время спустя, Лиам садится, и Зейн видит, как он пытается дотянуться до чего-то в темноте. Он находит футболку и вытирает себя, а затем передаёт её Зейну, который вытирает сперму Лиама с пальцев и тоже садится.

-В левом углу есть урна,- говорит ему Лиам.

-Точно,- кивает Зейн идёт к ней в незнакомой комнате. 

Он завязывает презерватив и выкидывает его, перед тем как подойти к выключателю.  
Когда он включает свет, Лиам сидит на кровати уже в плавках. Зейн ищет взглядом свою разбросанную одежду и натягивает свои боксёры.

-Доброй ночи, Зейн,- многозначительно говорит Лиам, напоминая им обоим, что это что-то несущественное.

Они ведь не собирались уснуть в объятиях друг друга. Не собирались держаться за руки, прижимаясь друг к другу, или что-нибудь в этом роде.

-Ночи,- говорит Зейн, выходя из комнаты.

Он закрывает за собой дверь и идёт к себе в комнату.

\--

Это становится обыденным. Они не говорили об этом и ничего не решали. Просто так получилось. Они ужинали на диване, после этого смотрели фильм, и Лиам двигался ближе к Зейну, и клал свою руку ему на бедро. Вечер заканчивался тем, что Зейн трахал Лиама прямо на этом диване.

Они ели завтрак перед учёбой, и Лиам заканчивал первым, затем прижимал Зейна к столешнице до тех пор, пока тот не ставил на стол свою чашку, а Лиам делал ему минет. Лиам вернулся из спортзала одним вечером и буквально втрахал Зейна в матрас. Они пошли к Гарри смотреть кино вместе с ним, Луи и Найлом, и Лиам дразнил его всю ночь, и в итоге Зейн трахнул его прямо за дверью, когда они вернулись к себе.

Они решают оставить всё несущественным. Это просто секс между двумя друзьями, которые живут вместе. Они всё еще занимались делами, которые делают нормальные друзья, вроде просмотров футбольных игр и ужинов на полу. Они не ходят на свидания, не держатся за руки, не целуются на ночь. Они никогда не спали в одной кровати.

Впрочем, ни один из них так и не начинает ни с кем встречаться. Лиам говорит, это потому, что он не видит смысла в отношениях. Ему нужно будет вернуться на базу для тренировок через три месяца, а затем, спустя несколько недель, они отправляют его обратно в Ирак. Ему не нужны серьёзные отношения, когда он понимает, что может не вернуться.

-Вот почему моя комната такая пустая,- объясняет Лиам одним вечером, когда они смотрят Glee.

Это тоже стало привычкой, о которой никто не говорит, но которая всё равно повторяется. 

-Я просто не вижу смысла в том, чтобы украшать её, понимаешь? Я имею в виду, я не провожу здесь достаточно времени, чтобы покрасить её или повесить плакаты. Это не моя настоящая жизнь.

Зейн отрывает взгляд от Даррена Крисса и хмурится.

-Что ты имеешь в виду?

-Знаешь, я словно здесь проездом. Моя реальная жизнь там, где я надеваю форму, где сплю на раскладушке.

-О,- вскользь роняет Зейн, будто ему всё равно.

Серьёзно, он не хочет говорить об этом. Он замечает, что избегает мыслей о работе Лиама так часто, как только может. Не думает о том, что Лиам уедет через несколько месяцев и его не будет некоторое время.

И это конец разговора. Они вместе поют Teenage Dream и фыркают над глупыми моментами сериала, и забывают об этой теме.

\--

-Я думаю, тебе нужно выбраться куда-нибудь, - говорит ему Луи неделю спустя.

-Выбраться куда-нибудь, - повторяет Зейн, в удивлении приподняв брови.

-На свидание, - проясняет Луи.

Они в квартире Луи, которую он делит с Элеанор. Единственной причиной, по которой они не жили вместе, была она. И не то, чтобы Зейн был зол из-за этого. Он любил Луи, но не думал, что смог бы жить с ним. Зато Луи и Элеанор были прекрасными соседями, какими бы он и Луи не смогли бы стать.

-Почему? - спрашивает Зейн, переключая каналы. - Не вижу в этом смысла. Я не хочу заводить отношения, у меня уже есть более, чем достаточно секса.

-Ага, я знаю. Но ты не думаешь, что, может быть, это плохая идея? - вздыхает Луи.

-С чего бы этому быть плохой идеей? Я говорил тебе. Это ничего не значит. Просто хороший секс, - нахмурившись отвечает Зейн.

-Хороший секс, - повторяет Луи. - И когда он вернётся в Афганистан…

-Ирак, - поправляет его Зейн.

-Неважно! - визгливо говорит Луи. - Как ты можешь быть таким чертовски спокойным?

-Потому что я говорил тебе, - с большей уверенностью говорит Зейн, пожимая плечами, - это не имеет никакого значения. Мы занимаемся сексом, живём каждый своей жизнью, вот и всё.

Луи перестаёт ругать его, но подсаживается к нему и кладёт свою голову ему на плечо.

-Ты можешь не осознавать этого сейчас, - тихо говорит Луи. - Но это всё не так просто, как тебе этого хотелось бы, и мы оба это знаем.

-Это и вправду просто, - говорит Зейн, отталкивая его. - Я занимаюсь лучшим сексом в своей жизни, и так получилось, что я делю потрясающую квартиру с замечательным соседом. Только потому, что я занимаюсь с ним сексом, не значит, что я люблю его больше, чем тебя или Найла.

Луи снова откидывается на спинку дивана.

-Отлично, - огрызается он. - Отлично.

-Что насчёт тебя и Гарри, - спрашивает Зейн, стараясь сменить тему.

Луи не собирается сдаваться так просто. Он просто не может принять, что всё это ничего не значит для Зейна. Потому что так и есть. Зейн не настолько тупой.

И это заставляет Луи произнести напыщенную речь, которая заканчивается словами: «Он совсем не в моём вкусе, но я не могу не думать о нём».

-Так пригласи его на свидание, - говорит ему Зейн.

-Я не могу просто взять и позвать его. Да что с тобой не так? - отвечает Луи, свирепо смотря на него.

-Почему нет?

-Потому что… потому что, - машет рукой Луи. - Он подумает, что нравится мне.

-Так и есть, - фыркает Зейн.

-Да, но я не могу позволить ему узнать об этом. Боже, Зейн, у тебя есть хоть какие-нибудь представления об отношениях? Тот, кто первый признаётся в том, что ему не всё равно, обычно и заканчивает тем, что ему причиняют боль.

Зейн не отрицает этого, потому что считает, что у Луи достаточно серьёзные аргументы. 

\--

Зейн поддаётся на надоедливые приставания Луи спустя месяц. Он приглашает Лиама посидеть с ними, но Лиам отмахивается, объясняя, что всё равно не пьёт.

Зейн пожимает плечами и принимает это. Наверное, это всё же хорошо, что Лиам не идёт с ними, потому что ему кажется, что Луи бы не понравилось, если бы он пошёл домой с Лиамом, а не с кем-нибудь другим.

Было время, когда Зейн расцвёл бы в таком месте, где его сердце выстукивало ритм громкой музыки. И он бы вытянул первую привлекательную девушку - или парня - на танцпол, и прижался бы к ней. Там, где он бы напился и поехал в общежитие с кем-нибудь, чьё имя он не смог бы вспомнить на следующий день.

Ему просто не хочется всего этого сегодня ночью. Впрочем, как и Луи, но тот старается гораздо больше, чем Зейн. Он уже танцевал с тремя парнями, и все из них были отвержены спустя несколько минут, когда ему становилось скучно с ними.

Зейн просто не видит смысла. Если он хочет заняться сексом, он просто может пойти домой. На самом деле, он бы провёл это время намного лучше, если бы поступил так, потому что приводить кого-то домой было достаточно сложно. Прощание было неловким, и ему приходилось платить за их такси. И потом он спал в кровати, которая пахла чьими-то духами или одеколоном. 

По крайней мере, с Лиамом они просто принимали душ и смотрели телевизор, и Лиам готовил что-нибудь поесть. К тому же, Лиам знал, что нравилось Зейну, а он знал, что нравилось Лиаму. И их секс был чертовски фантастическим.

-Я пойду домой, - говорит Зейн Луи, когда они возвращаются к своему столику.

Щёки Луи красные, а сам он выглядит раздражённым.

-Нет, - твёрдо говорит Луи. - Ты даже не пытался. Давай же.

-Мне просто не хочется, - признаётся Зейн. 

-Зейн Малик, - громко говорит Луи, - или признай, что у тебя есть чувства к твоему соседу или докажи мне, что это не так.

Зейн прищуривается, тянется за рюмкой и выпивает напиток до дна. Он бросает на Луи последний презрительный взгляд, хватает какую-то девушку за руку и тянет её на танцпол.

Её зовут Мари… скорее всего. У неё длинные каштановые волосы и яркие голубые глаза, и она грациозно танцует рядом с ним. Спустя час и ещё несколько рюмок Зейн вытаскивает телефон из кармана и звонит Лиаму.

-Привет, - здоровается Лиам, и он слышит звуки телевизора на заднем плане. - Что случилось?

-Привет, - медленно говорит Зейн, протягивая «е».

Он собирается спросить Лиама, если тот будет против того, что Зейн приведет кое-кого домой, а затем останавливается и перефразирует предложение: 

-Просто хочу сказать, что приведу кое-кого домой.

Лиам ничего не говорит пару секунд, и Зейн задерживает дыхание. Мари выжидающе смотрит на него, но он едва ли замечает её.

-Отлично, я побуду у Гарри. Просто дашь знать, когда мне можно будет вернуться. Повеселись! - радостно говорит Лиам.

-Хорошо, - тихо отвечает Зейн. - Пока.

Луи едет домой с высоким парнем с кудрявыми каштановыми волосами и карими глазами, и Зейн ничего не говорит по этому поводу. Лиама нет дома, когда он и Мари вваливаются в квартиру, и она уже гладит его через штаны.

Её тело слишком мягкое и пахнет чересчур сладко. Он скучает по запаху цитрусов и ощущению твёрдых мускулов под ним, но, тем не менее, занимается с ней сексом, а затем даёт ей десятку и выпроваживает её.

Он не идёт к Гарри сразу же, но сначала запрыгивает в душ. Он пользуется шампунем Лиама, но не специально. Он пьян, его шампунь на раковине, и он не заморачивается над тем, чтобы взять его. И даже если ему нравится запах цитрусов, окружающий его после, это только его чертового дело. 

-Повеселился? - спрашивает его Лиам, когда он выходит из душа.

Зейн хлопает ресницами. Комната всё еще немного размыта, и он не совсем твёрдо стоит на ногах.

-Очень, - отвечает Зейн.

-Хорошо, - говорит Лиам, кивая головой. - Она была хорошенькой.

-Да? -хмурится Зейн. - Наверное.

Лиам подходит ближе к нему, до тех пор, пока они не прижимаются друг к другу. Он ждёт, что Лиам поцелует его или скажет что-нибудь. Вместо этого, Лиам приподнимает брови:

-Ты не против? Мне нужно в туалет.

-О,- освобождает проход Зейн.- Точно.

Он засыпает, вдыхая запах цитрусов, перебивающий парфюм той девушки.


End file.
